


The Inexplicable Babble

by Kenz



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Serious, please do not read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenz/pseuds/Kenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft starts spewing nonsense, how will the boys react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inexplicable Babble

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project I am doing. NOT A SERIOUS ATTEMPTAT FANFIC. Everyone is probably out of character.

Sherlock woke up with a start and opened his eyes. John was still snoring softly into the pillow beside him— _yes normal breathing rate_ —he casually touched a wrist lying somewhere near his hips— _heart rate within normal range for sleeping_... _why did I—_

He breathed in, taking in the smells of the room.

"Good morning, brother mine." Mycroft said in his normal, snide way.

"I can smell the bacon, Mycroft. Fall off the wagon, again?" Sherlock sneered quietly.

Sherlock moved to get out of bed, making sure not to wake John and went for his blue dressing gown, laying conveniently on the ground next to the bed.

"Not even going to find pants," Mycroft said, half-amused, half-disdainful.

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock said, quickly striding out the down the hall, pulling out his phone and typing something while doing so. He flopped gracelessly, and dramatically, into his chair while Mycroft stood by the fireplace.

"Oh nothing that too terribly bothersome, just a certain sensitive situation taken care of." He said tapping his umbrella lightly against his shoe with a bored air.

"Well?" Sherlock asked, looking expectantly at his brother.

Mycroft looke dup and said, **"** **Queer ships may be a way, and several tumblr users have identified them this way, as a way of "fixing" the lack of representation in media."**

Both of them stopped. Sherlock looked puzzlingly at Mycroft, "What?"

Mycroft looked as if he wasn't sure what just happened **. "** **According to GLAAD, this year has only seen 3.9% of season regulars for primetime broadcast television be LGBT, most of which are gay and lesbian individuals ("GLAAD's Where We Are")."** He said, after trying to speak again.

Sher lock laughed, a bit puzzled, "Maybe you should finish?

Mycroft rolled his eyes into the ceiling: **"With an overwhelming skew towards straight-until-proven-gay mindsets, it is actually very plausible to think of queer ships as identity fulfillment, even if the writer's (or reader's) queer identity does not match up with the character's queer identity, it is still more representation that the overwhelming straight relationships in media"**

"Well this is the most delightful thing to happen all week." Sherlock chuckled and his brother's sudden inability to speak except to wonder why we has saying the things he was saying.

_Dull_.

It was then John came shuffling out of the bedroom. "Hello all." He mumbled.

"Good morning" Sherlock smiled.

**"** **Another possible reasoning is fear of erasure. Less common than gay and lesbian individuals in media are bisexuals, who are actually fairly common in the community ("A Survey of LGBT Americans"). Erasure of common identities such as this may be the reasoning for such a strong need for _Supernatural_ 's fandom to claim Dean Winchester as bisexual." **

"My brother seems to be broken." Sherlock mused to John's confusion.

Mycroft opened his mouth to defend himself and out came **, "We rarely see transgender individuals and almost never see people who identify on the asexual spectrum in television and movies, which may be the impulse for "headcanons" (the "canon," or facts, that one personally subscribes to) which depict characters like Sherlock Holmes as a transman or as asexual. Claiming characters as the identity one identifies with, rather than the assumed identities of media (straight) "formulates oppositional interpretations" so that queer people feel more comfortable in their chosen (counter)publics."**

Sherlock narrowed his eyes at his brother who appeared exhausted from trying to fight the inexplicable. Those were some serious secrets. They had a lot to talk about, not to mention why he was saying things so strangely.

John looked between them. "Tea?"


End file.
